


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #5 Haze

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Light Angst, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid remembers.  Maka doesn't.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #5 Haze

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to Themes #1, 2, 3 & 4\. I wrote a different version of this one that wound up being kind of non-canon to this theme collection and I wound up behind. I'll post both versions, but know that this is the canon one.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #5 Haze  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Death the Kid, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama/Introspective  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 331  


\-------------------------------------  


  


The loss of Maka hurt more than Death the Kid can even remember. It doesn’t even matter that it happened ten years ago. Even now, Kid suffers from it.

When they lost her, he could feel her pain. Neither of them was very old, and their pain thresholds were awful. Used to their instinct to stay together, Kid resonated with her even after she started being hurt. One of the benefits of being a shinigami was that he wasn't resisted by distance when resonating with his weapon partner.

It helped Kami narrow down her location, but before they could find Maka there had been a sharp pain. It knocked him unconscious and when he woke up, Kid couldn't feel her anymore.

Not her location and not her soul.

It was like his partner didn't exist anymore. He was terrified that she was dead. No one mentioned the possibility, but young as he was, Death the Kid was a shinigami. Death was in his very name. He locked himself up and tried and tried to reach out to her with no success.

Luckily, Maka's family found her. Unluckily, she didn't remember him and she wasn't a weapon anymore.

His mind broke a little from learning that. She lay in her bed right next to him, but her soul felt completely different and didn’t accept him at all.

Kid knows that his obsession with symmetry is a direct result of his inability to handle the lack of support of his soul mate.

His father wanted to force the issue, but when he tried to bring up things they both should remember her head and his heart would ache.

Eventually he gave up.

But when he finally decided to enroll at Shibusen, her soul felt more like the soul he was used to than it had the last time he’d seen her.

Hopefully the haze around her mind and being will fade completely soon and he can recover from losing her with her return.


End file.
